deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megalovania Battle Royale
Megalovania Battle Royale is a What-If Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Get ready to rock out because the big guys that around when Toby Fox's "Megalovania" plays are about to duke it out in an all out war! Interlude: Boomstick: Earthbound... Wiz: Homestuck... Boomstick: And Undertale... Wiz: All had the theme "Megalovania" in it during the most craziest of times. Boomstick: So let's have the ones that appear for it go at it! Wiz: Dr. Andonuts, creator of the Instant Revitalizing Machine. Boomstick: Vriska Serket, the biggest bitch of Homestuck. Wiz: And Sans, the biggest lazybones ever. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Dr. Andonuts: Wiz: The world of EarthBound is a rather strange place, full of unique creatures and- Boomstick: And LSD inducing backgrounds. What kind of creatures are those Mr. Saturn things? Wiz: All will be viewed in the future, Boomstick. Stick to the script. Boomstick: Oh, well. In this world is the creator of the Instant Revitalizing Machine, Doctor Andonuts. Wiz: And, from a certain Halloween Hack, he was a boss and gaiend hte theme "Megalovania". Boomstick: And good ol' Dr. Andonuts became Dr. Kick yo in the nuts because DAMN, he's powerful. Wiz: Well, only in his dream world, that is. However, we will be giving him his powers anyways. Dr. Andonuts: Do you want a donut? Wiz: In the original game, Dr. Andonuts in a major supporting character and the father of Jeff Andonuts. After Jeff escaped form his school, he met up with his father. From there, Dr. Andonuts continued to support Ness and his team along with adding small help for Lucas and HIS team. Boomstick: But in the Halloween Hack, he is a rage beast that attacks everyone in his way. ''' Vriska Serket: Wiz: Homestuck is an online series, and a very famous one at that, too. '''Boomstick: This series revolves around beings known as trolls who spend most of their time on the internet- I see what they did there. Wiz: Yes, that's the joke. Now, from this series is a familiar figure that strikes fear into the hearts of those who see her. Boomstick: Her last name is the name of a god that heals stings and bites, but she doesn't heal, she kills. Wiz: This is a female troll simply known as Vriska Serket. Vriska Serket: LOOKS LIKE SOME K8ND OF HUMAN HOUSE SHAPED THING! H8LY SHIT, DIDN'T SEE THAT C8MING!!!!!!!! NOW EVERYONE HOLD YOUR FUCKING H8RSES WHILE I ARTLESSLY EXPLAIN SOME MORE SHIT A8OUT IT! WOOOOOOOO! HERE FUCKING G8ES! Sans: Wiz: Monsters aren't always mean, scary, and vicious. See, in Undertale, they take a different approach to humans. Boomstick: While there are some who are cruel and will hurt humans, there are others that will treat them kindly. Although, one of them only made a deal with an old lady not to hurt a human. Wiz: Early in the game, after being allowed to go on by Toriel, you meet the combatant we will be talking about now. His name is Sans the Skeleton. Boomstick: And Sans is the laziest fucking skeleton you'd ever meet. Seriously, he doesn't calibrate his puzzles! Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! ... HEH! Death Battle: It was a normal day in the world of monsters. All monsters were jumping around frolicking in happiness at the fact they were going to be at equals with humanity. But, you see, two portals opened from different dimensions. The first one emerged a female figure with horns and she was wearing normal, everyday clothes. From behind her, emerged more people that were similar in appearance to her. This girl was none other than Vriska Serket. "We need to find that guy who ripped off my song. Start killing all citizens of this world until they speak-" "HEY!" From the other portal emerged figures from that world. The one in lead was a rather short man with a beard, mustache, and he was balding. This was none other than Dr. Andonuts. "I was the first!" "Screw off, short round." At that moment, Frisk and the six other monsters appeared out of the castle. Papyrus cleared his throat. "CITIZENS OF THE MONSTER WORLD! ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND FRIENDS HAVE ESTABLISHED GOOD COMMUNICATION WITH THE HUMANS! THEY WILL DIG A HOLE TO US AND WE WILL ALL BE SAVED!" Toriel gasped. "Wh-what is this? Everyone's dead!" "Damn right they are!" echoed two voices. Vriska and Andonuts stood opposing to them, though they were entering on opposite sides. Frisk got her weapon ready but a familiar funny and lazy bone skeleton stuck his hand out in front of her. This skeleton was Sans. "don't worry, I got this." Sans slowly walked forward, smiling his permanent smile at the two before him. "You there!" called Vriska, "Are you the one who used my theme?" "sure." "I'll kill you!" retorted Vriska. "wow, no need to be so stingy." said Sans as the screen zoomed in onto him and his smile sparkled. Dr. Andonuts scoffed. "You puns are just as bad as your remix of MY theme!" "and your insults are balding just like your hair." Said Sans as the screen zoomed in onto him and his smile sparkled again. (cue Megalovania - All Versions Layered (start at 0:20)) "Fuck it, let's just fight." said Vriska as she got into her fighting stance. "With pleasure, fags!" retorted Dr. Andonuts as his rage mode activated. "k." nonchalantly replied Sans with his hands in his pockets. FIGHT! (cue Mother 3 - Unfounded Revenge when Dr. Andonuts goes rage mode) (cue Homestuck - Dance of Thorns when Dr. Andonuts and Vriska clash) (cue Beserk - The Wrath of God when Vriska gets the upperhand) (cue Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Impulse to Victory when Vriska goes god mode and just jokes around) (cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rules of Nature when Vriska. Gets. Serious.) (cue Vs. Magolor - Kirby's Return to Dreamland when Vriska gets ALL the luck) (cue Undertale - Battle Against a True Hero when the final bout between Sans and Vriska begins) Results: Who are you rooting for? Dr. Andonuts Vriska Serket Sans Who do you think will win? Dr. Andonuts Vriska Serket Sans Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles